As use of modern technology increases, networking services are used for a wider variety of purposes. Members of various networks connect in different ways and interact with the network for various reasons. It would be beneficial to understand the internal organizational structure of an entity to determine to whom certain inquiries should be directed; however, such information is generally not publicly available.